Ultimate Matrix Collection/Disc Ten
Disc Ten: The Zion Archives is the tenth disc in the Ultimate Matrix Collection. It contains thousands of images, movies and files chronicling the development and production of the film saga with concept artwork, character drawings, machines and sets. The disc holds every trailer and TV spot developed for the series, a nine-minute special effects montage, musics videos from the soundtrack of the films (which feature many concepts and theatrical footage from the first two Matrix films) and a special preview of The Matrix Online and its history. The DVD takes its name from the Zion Archives featured in the Matrix Comic Bits and Pieces of Information and The Animatrix films The Second Renaissance parts 1 and 2. Specifications *Color, Full Frame (some trailers are Anamorphic Widescreen) Features *The Zion Archive **Machines ***APU - Armored Personnel Unit ***Armada - the large machine ships used to shoot the Tow Bombs towards Neo and Trinity in the Logos ***Digger - the drilling machines that breach Zion's cave walls and start digging into the city ***Docbot - the human pod maintenance machines first seen in The Matrix, which removed the main head plug from Neo ***Garbage Truck - the ship that carries Neo's dead body away from his encounter with Deus Ex Machina so that he can "return to the source", as described by the philosopher's commentary ***Harvester - the large machines that remove humans from their pods as seen in The Matrix, of which are found over the "fetus fields" ***Machine City Bugs - the small creatures surrounding the pathway to Deus Ex Machina, similar to many crustaceans ***Sentinel - the many-armed flying machines found in all three Matrix films that tear away the hull covers of ships and kill humans with their claws ***The Keep - the large tower that Neo and Trinity crash into with the Logos near the end of The Matrix Revolutions ***Tow Bomb - the small machines that explode upon touching another surface. They are deployed by Sentinels and the Armada **Sets ***Abandoned Apartment ***Architect's Office - features samples of the loading screen graphics ***Chinatown (Phonebooth Alley) ***Chinatown Teahouse - location of Neo and Seraph's fight before meeting The Oracle ***Freeway - the large set built to stage the Agents and the Twins chasing after the rebels ***Hel Night Club - shown at the start of The Matrix Revolutions as the rebels are negotiating with the Merovingian ***Hel Coat Check - storage for the weapons at the end of the lift, with several columns and the fight between the rebels and the exiles ***Industrial Hallway - the never-ending corridor of green doors (reference to Alice's Adventures in Wonderland) ***Industrial Loft ***''Logos'' Cockpit ***''Logos'' Engineering - shown when Trinity is captured by Bane ***Machine City Tower - the general shape for the towers similar to Mega City ***Mobil Avenue - place between Zion and the Matrix, ruled by the Trainman ***''Mjolnir'' Bedroom ***''Mjolnir'' Cockpit ***''Mjolnir'' Infirmary - similar to the hospital deck in Star Trek ***''Mjolnir'' Main Deck - location of the Matrix connection chairs ***''Mjolnir'' Gunnery ***Merovingian Basement Keymaker - the Keymaker's room full of keys ***Merovingian Garage - fight with the rebels and the twins before the Freeway scene ***Merovingian Library - where Persephone kills the vampires and enters a secret room via a moving bookcase ***Merovingian Lower Hall - where the rebels encounter The Twins rising from the ground and staircase ***''Neb'' Cockpit ***''Neb'' Main Deck ***''Neb'' Mess Hall - the kitchen seen in The Matrix ***''Neb'' Neo's Room ***Power Station - shots of the halls ***Rerouting Facility - where Trinity hacks the Power Station during The Matrix Reloaded ***Stock Exchange - walls near the Le Vrai restaurant at the meeting of the Merovingian ***Sub Metro Access - the alleyway where Neo escapes from the Upgraded Agents ***Sub Metro - where all the rebels meet to discuss the machines digging in The Matrix Reloaded ***Sub Station One - train nets and plans for advertisement posters on the underground train service ***Sub Station Two - shots of the train and graffiti on the walls of the underground station ***Tenement Park - location of Neo and Smith's Burly Brawl ***Trinity's Room - Trinity's room shown in The Matrix Reloaded during the Zion dance ***''Vigilant'' Cockpit ***''Vigilant'' Main Deck ***Virtual Control - virtual room where Zion controllers maintain access to the gates ***Zion Command Center - the central building in Zion's dock area ***Zion Council Chamber - the gathering room for the council of Zion ***Zion Dock Area - the large cave where the ships are kept ***Zion Dock Bunker - storage for ammo for the APU's ***Zion Dock Destruction - images and videos of the drilling, APUs, Niobe breaking Gate Three and the Sentinel attack ***Zion Defense Duct - tunnels found at the top of the Zion city ***Zion Engineering Level - where Neo and Councillor Hamman talk about the relationship between humans and machines ***Zion Gate Control - room where the gates are controlled and maintained ***Zion Gate Three - the gate that Kid breaks and Niobe crashes through ***Zion Hamman's Office ***Zion Link's Home - a simple graphic of loading screens ***Zion Lock's Office ***Zion Map - a map of all the events found down the Zion lift chamber *The Media of the Matrix **''The Matrix'' ***Trailers ****Teaser Trailer ****Theatrical Trailer ***TV Spots ****Mansion ****Reality ****Forget Everything ****Mystery ****Buckle Up ****The Answer ****Kung Fu ****Whoa ***Music Video ****Marilyn Manson: Rock is Dead **''The Matrix Reloaded'' ***Trailers ****Teaser Trailer ****Theatrical Trailer ***TV Spots ****Yes ****Jack In ****Nice Trick ****Story ****No Escape ****I'm In ****Prophecy ****Neo ***Music Video ****P.O.D: Sleeping Awake **''The Matrix Revolutions'' ***Theatrical Trailer ***TV Spots ****Give Anything ****Help ****Power ****Future ****Believe ****Control *Rave Reel *''The Matrix Online'' Preview **Explore the future of the Matrix with the new online computer game. A short documentary about The Matrix Online, a project aimed to start at the end of The Matrix Revolutions to follow the lives of remaining Matrix programs and human residual images. Menus Image:UMC_D10_Main.JPG|Main Menu Image:UMC_D10_Archive.JPG|The Zion Archive Image:UMC_D10_Media.JPG|Media of the Matrix Image:UMC_D10_M1.JPG|The Matrix Image:UMC_D10_M2.JPG|The Matrix Reloaded Image:UMC_D10_M3.JPG|The Matrix Revolutions Image:UMC_D10_DVD.JPG|DVD Credits Category:DVD